Akina Dark Starz ver2
by Kiosuke X
Summary: The remake of the Akina Dark Starz
1. The beginning of a new end

Ch.1 Entering the Akina Dark Starz

Its August 5th, 2005. A lot has happened in the gunma prefecture. Project D has decided to go on a racing tour around the world. The Red Suns has still been perfecting their skills on Akagi. The Emperor's is still trying to take over the gunma prefecture. The Myogi Night Kids is barely even noticeable as a good street racing teams. And the Akina Speed Stars, since Takumi has left with Project D, the Speed Stars luck has been very rotten. Usually rookies on Akina that challenge the Speed Stars would win against them & the respect for the Speed Stars whatsoever has lost everything. So at 9:30 p.m. Cole Iketani slowly rides down Mt.Akina trying to figure out what to do next.

Cole starts to sigh & powerslides around the hairpins of Akina & started to think to himself "Man, as the leader of the Speed Stars, we must get better in our skills as a team, since Takumi has left, the Speed Stars reputation has been….hell we don't even have a reputation no more!"

"We need a new strategy." Cole said after his thoughts. Then Cole sees headlights in his rear view mirror.

"Hmmmm who could this be coming real fast on this night?" Cole asked questionably.

Then Cole decided to go faster in his S-13 so he could see who's on his tail on the Initial straightaway. He notices a black FD behind him.

"An FD! Can it be that one chick that K.T. went out with? Couldn't be!"

Then Cole noticed the sticker on the side of his car usin his right side mirror, the sticker said Akina Dark Starz

Then Cole eyes got sharp "AKINA DARK STARZ! Great now there's another team on Akina & there is no way that I won't let a wannabe Speed Star beat me!"

Then Cole starts to speed up & shift down to 4th gear & powerslides through the 1st hairpin while the black FD follows by shifting down to 5th gear since his transmission is six gears customized by the AEM company. Then they was speeding past the hairpin shifting up usin a little bit of their turbo but the FD wanted to stay behind the S-13 because he's studying Cole's game. Then they both shifted up to their highest gear once again. Cole was starting to get nervous since Cole was in the lead for once & his opponent was still on his ass.

"Ok i'm still in the lead, that's good so far, but how long can I stay in the lead?" Cole asked himself while shifting back to 4th gear drifting the 2nd turn.

The FD just brake drifted the whole 2nd hairpin like it wasn't nothing which scared off Cole just a little bit. Cole stayed in 4th gear since there was a few turns that he needed to brake drift on & he would lose speed if he shifted up to 5th gear & then back to 4th. But the FD shifted back to 5th tailgating Cole's S-13.

"Fuck, he's literally on my ass!" said Cole being very nervous as hell now.

Cole then used his handbrake to powerslide through the next two hairpins. The FD shifted to 5th gear & drifted the 1st hairpin while the engine roared & brake drifted the other hairpin followin Cole's sloppy powerslides.

"Man for the leader of the Speed Stars, no wonder everyone said that they suck. The leader has no full control over his S-13 whatsoever." said the unknown FD driver

So the two cars speed down Mt.Akina doing brake drifts through the next two turns. Cole has somehow maintain mental control over his driving, but sadly his physical results were terrible, Cole was swerving alot, sort of like Iggy's driving. For some reason, the FD still was behind the S-13. Cole still didn't figure out the FD's game. They both brake drift the next two hairpins before the 5 deadly hairpins. The FD driver notice that

"Oooo were bout to get to the hairpins, well mr.speed star, I gotta leave ya ass!" said the FD driver.

Then the FD driverturned off his headlights & then starts to speed up & then shifting down to 5th gear drifting the 1st hairpin perfectly. Cole noticed that & was shocked that he went into the hairpins in the dark.

"Does he has no fear to drift Akina's 5 deadly hairpins in the dark?" said Cole watchin the perfect drifts through the hairpins & making Cole spin out because Cole was understeering too much. He was upset at himself & noticed on the FD license plate it said "Kiosuke".

"The license plate says Kiosuke. That must be the name of the FD driver. I'll challenge him again when I see him on the mountain." Cole says in rage since him & his Silvia got beat, he was up for revenge. 


	2. The Challenge

Chapter 2 Next Day

From where we last left off, Cole has been defeated by the unknown driver in the black RX-7. Cole has found out the drivers name is Kiosuke & now he's determined to beat him more than ever. Now it's the next day & Cole is spacing out at his job trying to figure out what to do. Cole been spacing out more often, since way back when he used to go with Mako Sato, he's been spacing out in his thoughts or whenever he has the time. Iggy has been concerned with that & a white S2000 drives up to the gas station.

"Cole-sempai, you got a customer". Iggy warned Cole.

"Oh…I'll get right on it". Cole said snapping out of his daydreaming.

When Cole got to the S2000 he was surprised on how it looked. The S2000 was an all white car with a black fire design with a carbon fiber hood. And he noticed that in the back of the S2000's window was the Akina Dark Starz's team sticker. He was shocked to see it again. He thought of when he battled Kiosuke, but it wasn't Kiosuke's car. Then a young 18 yr old girl wearin a pink t-shirt & a black skirt with chains all around with these rocker boots came out.

"High octane please". She said

Cole nodded & starts pumping the gas to her S2000. He seen a lot of S2000's before, but the young girl S2000 was like no other.

"So you're from the Akina Dark Starz?" Cole asked the young girl

"Hai." She said while nodding.

Cole continue thinking of what to ask next & then asked

"Do you know of a guy named Kiosuke?"

"Hai! Kiosuke-kun is our leader of our street racing team"

"Can you tell him that I want a rematch from him?"

The young girl gave Cole a grin & said

"Well you think the Speed Stars could handle the Dark Starz? Listen Mr.Iketani, my name is Hitomi & if you want the Speed Stars to continue bein the local Akina team, ya whole team has to go against all of us." Hitomi said in determination.

Cole was shocked. She might've been an innocent 18 yr old girl but she was an aggressive little girl.

"Ok tonight, the Speed Stars vs. the Dark Starz for the title of local Mt.Akina team." Cole announced while he was talking to Hitomi.

"Glad you're in Mr.Iketani because after me, Kiosuke-kun, & Ryoko-chan battle you three, it'll be all over. And you can't try to get Bunta or Takumi Fujiwara in this battle; it gotta be the original 1st three Speed Stars ok?" Hitomi gave out the rule that could've secured the battle against the Dark Starz but since Hitomi made that rule, Cole only had to accept.

"Ok the Fujiwara's can't be in this battle, I'll understand that, but did it have to be tonight?" Cole askin very fast

"Well it doesn't has to be tonight, we could give you an week for the battle but if you don't, then we could tell all the other street racing teams that the Speed Stars gave up & the Dark Starz are the new team." Hitomi threatened

"No, we'll take only a week." Cole said

"Good, see you & your pathetic team in a week Mr.Iketani" Hitomi laughed while she turned on the ignition to her S2000 & made the car roar which even spooked Cole out & she burned out of the gas station. Iggy then came up to Cole & asked

"Who was that girl Cole? You were talking to her for a rather long time".

"She was from the team that I lost against their leader."

"Cole-sempai! You lost against another racer!" Iggy yelled

"Sadly but true Igg's" Cole said with shame.

"So what did that girl wanted Cole?" Iggy asked

"She wanted to tell us that her team the Akina Dark Starz is gonna challenge us to see who's gonna be Mt.Akina's local team." Cole told Iggy

Then Iggy was thinking up if he has to race, will he be good enough to take any of the Dark Starz or not. Later on that night on a house around the outskirts of Mt.Akina, there were these young adults down there. 2 of them were half japanese/half african american. They both have an RX-7, the black one was the young man's while the red one belong to the female next to them. These two names are Kiosuke & Ryoko. They're the top two in the Dark Starz. And another guy who was just eating & chilling was a big man at least 325 pounds who had blonde hair & is also white & he drivers a white LanEvo. This was where they hang out & where Kiosuke & Ryoko live since these two are a loving couple & they live together. Then they all see these headlights coming up. It was Hitomi's S2000 while she came out while the speakers were going on loud playing Mike Jones-Back Then.

"So Hitomi-chan, what did Iketani-baka say?" Kiosuke asked while insulting Cole

"Iketani-baka said give them a week & then they'll battle for their demise". Hitomi said in a devilish kinda way.

"Man I want us to win the title of Mt.Akina already" Juju said while he was eating a pastrami sandwich.

"I agree with Juju-kun, Kiosuke-chan" Ryoko said

"Don't worry about it baby. We'll have our time, but until then, Hitomi-chan, you should be practicing on Usui because I heard a rumor that Mako & Sayuki is looking for new challengers so you gotta practice on Usui." Kiosuke said

Hitomi nodded & said yes.

"Juju, you could get Mt.Myogi if you like & beat that pathetic team called the Night Kids, but if you run into the Blak Nites, tell them that Kiosuke said "Yo" ok?"

"Ok Kiosuke-kun." Juju said while still eating (AN: Juju will eat A LOT in this fanfic)

"And Ryoko-chan, you got a choice; you could just chill here with me or take on the Akagi Red Suns?" Kiosuke said giving Ryoko a choice

"Well I want you to be with me when we take the Akagi Red Suns, so I'm gonna stay here with you Kiosuke-chan." Ryoko said happily.

"Ok, well Dark Starz, that's it for today, ya'll know ya'll destinations, we got a week to just take over a couple of mountains, & one thing for our motto, we don't just beat our opponents, we burry them!" Kiosuke said in determination

All of the Dark Starz nodded & Juju & Hitomi has gone back to their cars & left. Kiosuke & Ryoko went back inside their house for another day.


End file.
